Control of the operation of machinery, equipment, and the like sometimes includes motion control for controlling the running of motors. As a typical example of this motion control, there is known to be a programmable controller in which one CPU executes motion computation programs for cyclically outputting command values to a motor driver that drives a motor, and also executes sequence computations.
For example, JP 4752984B discloses a programmable controller that executes a motion computation program for cyclically outputting command values to a motor driver that drives a motor.
In JP 4752984B, the programmable controller executes a control program 1 that includes a first motion computation program and operates at a first control cycle (short-cycle motion program), and a control program 2 that includes a second motion computation program and outputs command values to a motor at a cycle that is an integer multiple of the first control cycle (long-cycle motion program). The execution of the second control program is started after the end of the execution of the first control program.
If the execution of the second control program does not end in the predetermined control cycle, the unprocessed portion of the second control program is executed after the end of the execution of the first control program in the next control cycle of the first control program.
JP 4752984B is an example of background art.